crusaders_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
INCOMPLETE Weapons are separated into five major groups. Putting ranks into a group increases a character's effectiveness with all other weapons in that group.'' While all weapons in a weapon group are essentially the same when it comes to rank and damage, individual weapons usually have some sort of special effect in certain scenarios. Slashing Weapons This weapon group covers most one-handed swords and axes. These weapons normally deal one point of damage. '''Battleaxe:' A battleaxe is a large weapon with a wooden handle and a thick, metal blade. These weapons are considerably cheaper and more abundant than a sword and other all-metal counterparts. They can also serve as a tool for chopping wood. However, they confer no special bonuses in combat. Handaxe: A handaxe is a small hatchet. It can be used as a normal melee weapon, or can be thrown. Throwing a hatchet counts as an attack made from a slashing weapon. Longsword: Also known as a bastard sword or a hand-and-a-half, the longsword can easily be used as either a one-handed weapon or a two-handed. The wielder of a longsword may switch between using it one-handed and two-handed freely, with no penalty. When switching between 'modes', they adjust their action points down (but never up) to match their skill with the appropriate weapon type. Shortsword: Short and thin, the shortsword is designed for stabbing attacks between plates of armor. When attacking with a shortsword, treat the defender's armor rating as if it were reduced by 1. Gladius: The Gladius is a short, thick, leaf-shaped blade with emphasis on durability. A gladius is extremely trustworthy in combat, gaining a bonus of +1 to to any resilience related rolls concerning it breaking. Rapier: The rapier is a long, thin blade. The sword emphasises on thrusting attacks, but has poor cutting ability. Rapiers often come with a basket-type hilt that protects the wearer's hand. Its combined qualities make it ideal for parrying, and while wielding one, the user adds +1 to his parry rating. Falchion: A falcion is a heavy, thick blade, of medium length. The top of the blade curves backward, making it an effective slashing weapon. Because of its weight, the falchion is especially effective at causing deep wounds. A successful attack with a falchion deals one point of non-lethal "bleed" damage on top of the point of actual damage it deals. Scimitar: The scimitar is a medium length, thin, curved blade. The curve of the blade makes it idea for quick slashing attacks against unarmored targets. Attacking with a scimitar grants an additional AP per round. Crushing Weapons Crushing weapons refers to one-handed clubs, maces and flails and deal 1 damage. Note that a simple wooden staff would count as a crushing weapon, instead of a two-handed weapon; even if it was held in both hands. Club: Practically anything can be used as a club. When using an improvised weapon as a club, the wielder fights at his full weapon skill. Staff: A staff imbued with magic can be used in a single hand as a channeling weapon, and as a melee weapon to deal 1 non-lethal damage on a successful strike. If an attack is made with both hands on the staff, it deals 1 lethal damage per strike instead. Maces and Morningstars: The mace usually consists of a wooden handle with a thick, flanged piece of metal on the end. The purpose of the mace is to crush bone underneath light armor, as the weapon does not need to penetrate armor to cause devastating effects. When attacking an enemy in light armor, act as though their armor rating is reduced by 1. Battle Hammer: The Battle Hammer is typically a wooden handle with a metal tip. The tip consists of a spike on one end, and a flat head on the other. When striking with the spike, the battle hammer deals damage to the armor instead of the defender. When attacking with the flat head, the hammer deals damage as normal. Flail: A flail is a spiked metal ball attached to a chain. The purpose of a flail is to maneuver around the edges of shields and strike opponents in the shoulders or sides. Defenders attempting to block an attack from a flail roll as if their sheild's block rating was reduced by 1. Two-Handed Weapons Two-handed weapons are large weapons, such as great-swords or polearms. These weapons deal 2 points of damage. Greatsword: The greatsword is an extremely large and heavy weapon, only usable by those with incredible strength. The thickness of the blade causes it to double as a shield. As so, the greatsword grants a +3 block rating. However, only characters with 6 or higher strength may use one effectively. Claymore: The claymore is an especially long blade, meant for a grounded user to fight mounted opponents. As such, mounted combatants gain no combat advantage over Claymore users. Zwiehander: The zwiehander is a large blade with a very particular handle. The blade remains unsharped about six inches from the quillions, allowing the user to grab the blade and use the length of the handle to parry close attacks. Because of its design, the zwiehander grants a +1 to parry rating. Greatclub: '''A greatclub is simply a larger club, used in both hands because of its longer handle. Improvised weapons being used as a greatclub can be used at their full AP value. '''Warhammer: A Warhammer is a Battle Hammer affixed to a longer handle, and used with both hands. Like the Battle Hammer, the Warhammer can be used to strike with either it's spiked end, or flat head. Because of its extra weight and leverage, the Warhammer 2 damage to armor when striking with the spiked end, and 2 damage as normal when attacking with the flat end. Greataxe: The Greataxe is a large weapon with axe-heads affixed facing both forward and backward. This allows hefty swings in either direction. Because of its massive weight, the greataxe bites deeply. A successful attack with a greataxe causes a bleeding wound on the target, dealing 1 non-lethal damage a turn in addition to the 2 initial regular damage. Spear: The spear is a long pole with a small, sharp piece of metal affixed to the end. The spear can either be used as a typical two-handed weapon, or can be thrown. Throwing a spear counts as attacking with a two-handed weapon. When it isn't being thrown, the spear acts as a impediment to mounted characters, causing them an automatic point of damage if they charge into melee range against a spear-user. Like all polearms, the spear can also attack targets up to 2 meters away. Glaive: A glaive is a medium curved blade affixed to the end of a pole. The purpose of the glaive is to perform slashing attacks from atop a mount, and so treat grounded troops as having 1 less armor when the wielder is atop a mount. Like all polearms, the glaive can also attack targets up to 2 meters away. Guisarme: The Guisarme is a blade with a curved hook attached to the end of a long handle. The purpose of the weapon is to disarm opponents from a distance. The weapon garners 1 automatic success when rolling an advanced attack to disarm an opponent. Like all polearms, the guisarme can also attack targets up to 2 meters away. Halberd: The Halberd is a spike-topped axe-head affixed to the end of a long handle. Because of the dual weapon design, the halberd can be easily used for slashing or thrusting. Because of its affinity for performing quick, unexpected combination, the Halberd grants +1 action point per round to its wielder that may only be used for attacking. Like all polearms, the halberd can also attack targets up to 2 meters away. Lance: The Lance is a large, spear-like weapon, usually made entirely from metal. Because of its weight, the weapon is unweildy and is best used braced, from atop a mount. While mounted, the lance grants other mounted users as having 1 less armor rating. Like all polearms, the lance can also attack targets up to 2 meters away. War Scythe: While not especially combat effective, the Scythe is an intimidating weapon. Opponents in the presence of an enemy scythe reduce the amount of dice they can roll by 1 whenever they must make willpower checks. Katana: '''A katana is a long and thin curved blade, sharp only on one side. The curvature of the blade helps it slide along flesh, and a groove carved near the edge helps relieve pressure so it doesn't become stuck halfway through a blow. Contrary to popular belief, the katana is quite durable, using a tear shaped edge to prevent the blade from chipping. These swords are created with the intention of being used in quick, lethal strikes, and so grant +1 additional AP to their wielder in the first round of combat. Ranged Weapons Ranged weapons refer bows and crossbows. '''Longbow: The longbow is typically about 2 meters tall, with thin limbs. Because of its size and draw weight, the bow has an exceptional range of about 250 meters. However, its size makes it extremely unwieldy, especially in close quarters. Because of this, the user suffers a 1 die penalty to any roll-able actions in close combat. Shortbow: The shortbow is much smaller than its longbow counterpart, only about 4 feet in length. However, its shorter limbs limit its capability, giving it a maximum effective range of only about 100 meters. Crossbow: The crossbow is essentially a small bow attached to a handle. The handle has a crank that draws the bow back, instead of relying on the user's strength. A notch keeps the arrow in place and the string back, until the user pulls the trigger. Because of its design, a crossbow is extremely easy to use and aim. When making an attack with a crossbow, roll 2d10 and take the better result. However, its small size makes its range short, at about 50 meters. It also requires extra time to reload, requiring an action point to do so. Mounted Balista: The balista is an extremely large bow that fires an arrow not unlike a spear. Because of its massive size, the balista is always mounted and typically used as a siege weapon. Targets hit with a balista suffer 5 points of damage. However, because of the time it takes to reload, only one balista bolt can be fired a round regardless of AP. Composite Bow: Composite bows are short bows that have had another material added to the end of it. These tips are tipically metal and face outward away from the user. Because of the design, the composite bow requires more strength to pull, requiring a character to have at least 5 strength to use it. The range of a composite bow is about 150 meters. Small Weapons Small weapons are light weapons, such as daggers or knives. They cannot be used in two hands. Furthermore, a character dual wielding while using at least one small weapon receives no penalty to his attack rolls. Dagger: The dagger is a blade, smaller than a shortsword. The purpose of a dagger is to perform stabbing attacks between layers of armor and in vital areas of an opponent. When making an advanced attack against a specific spot, the dagger treats the enemy as having 1 less armor rating. Sai: The sai, like a dagger, is designed for stabbing attacks. However, like a sword, the sai has long quillions that help guard the user against attacks. The user of a sai is granted +1 to his parry rating. Shuriken: The shuriken is a small piece of metal, usually flat and jagged or spiked on its edges. Because of its size and weight, the shuriken is not a deadly weapon, and only deals damage in non-lethal fatigue points. However, shurikens can be easily poisoned or used to blind or distract foes. Because of their small size, shuriken can be extremely difficult to see. Enemies attempting to perform a DBP against a shuriken suffer a -1 penalty to their DBP ratings. Shuriken can be thrown up to 15 meters. Throwing Knife: The throwing knife is a cheap, small dagger designed specifically to be thrown. It can be used as a normal melee weapon, or thrown up to 15 meters. Kukri: This slightly curved blade doubles as a tool for trimming back unwieldy brush. It can be used for either stabbing or slashing. Sickle: The sickle is an extremely cheap farmer's tool that can double as a weapon in a pinch. Unique Weapons Weapons that do not fall into any other weapon group, or are custom created, count as unique weapons. Having ranks in a unique weapon does not give ranks to other unique weapons. Examples of unique weapons are Blowguns, Saps, Nanchaku, Whips, Bolas, and Nets.